Emeila
Appearance She is a youthful looking girl, with strawberry colored hair that always has a small braid in the back. Along with a bow upon her braid. Her elven like ears add to her bright purple eyes and always has this glow to her. For clothing, she has a white dress with a single stripe of pink in the middle. Her stockings lead to her white socks with a pink bow and then to her brown shoes. Personality Emeila is a friendly and helpful person. But she is gentle and may take things the wrong way. Aside from that, she is very optimistic and obedient. She can be mischievous at times but never intends to hurt anyone. As she has grown throughout her travels, she has learned to be comfortable with other races. Such as Flugals, Demons, Etc. This has caused her to not be Xenophobic. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths - Her spells give her advantages as to heal and defend others and herself. - Her elfish ears help her hear far, which help for snooping in people business. Weaknesses - Optimism keeps her from seeing the consequences and causes in regret. - Romance can make her uneasy. She gets to attached. - Death. Such as screaming in the dungeon, or the sight of blood. Relations King Nick- She works for him. Unlike his other maids, Nick is nicer to Emeila. King Aeron- She also works for him as a maid, is one of the only ones allowed in his kitchen. Benjamin- A friendly guard fellow which she sees on the training grounds. She has talked with him at the tavern and would love to converse with him more. Amber- Was a fellow maid, loyal and had close relations with Emeila. But she left, saying she could care less about the Kingdom. She was fond of Amber. Background Emeila was born surrounded by a family of commoners and spent the first 2 years of her very poor life. At the age of 3, her father died while in the war of the kingdom. She was left with her sister and her mother. This is when Emeila started learning spells, at the age of only 4. At 7 she tried her best to help her mother as a barmaid at the local tavern. She used her magic to help people around her. One afternoon, her sister got deathly sick. Seeing as she had powers, she tried to help her sister, Ouran. Her lack of healing experience caused her to over use her power potentially destroy her sister. She saw this as a penalty for using her powers for good, causing her to run away from her home town. She ran away to find new people, restart her life, and get a job. At one particular kingdom, she met a girl about her age, 13 years, named Ash. Emeila became Ash's partner in crime. They were thieves.... together. Ash had stolen from the kings castle one day and Emeila took the blame. She became wanted and was forced to keep running. For another 3 years, she searched for a kingdom she could stay in and restart her life in. Then she came upon the Kingdom of Lleh. This kingdom welcomed her sincerely. If you count screams of pain welcoming.... Anyways, she settled here and has been welcomed ever since working as the Kings' maid. Quotes "What seems to be the matter?" "Yes sir." "This might hurt a bit..."